the very end
by Carry-on-with-me
Summary: Quotes from Supernatural, Doctor Who and other things like the Perks of being a wallflower and even Beatles lyrics. An artistic spin on what happens at the end of the world. When we are done living here and we have done all we will, what will be seen what will be thought of us? Based on cover image -an art project i did.


Look at these people: these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than - no, hold on... Sorry, that's the 'Lion King'. But the point still stands.  
*Mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honor and valor. Let's hope that from now on this country can find its heroes in smaller places. In the most ordinary of deeds.

*On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville - a blue two-door Caprice.  
There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because *this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - no, the most important object - in pretty much the whole universe.  
A young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins.  
And here's where it ends.  
*The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents - to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs - really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful.  
The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive.  
*When it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls...but they were never in fact homeless

*Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes. They call me on and on across the universe  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box. They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe  
Sounds of laughter shades of live are ringing through my open ears. Inciting and inviting me. Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million stars calls me on and on, across the universe

*Every part of him, every fiber she's got, wants to die. But she isn't going to. Because she made a promise.  
*Everyone knows that everyone dies. But I think that all the skies in all the worlds might just turn dark, if she ever accepts it.  
*Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
*When you've seen beyond yourself, then you may find peace of mind is waiting there.  
*There are places I remember all my life, though some have changed. Some forever, not for better, some have gone and some remain.  
*All these places have their moments with lovers and friends, I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living in my life, I've loved them all.  
*All those things you've been ready to die for, I thought for a moment you'd finally found something worth living for.  
* And there are people who forget what it's like to be 16 when they turn 17. I know these will all be stories someday. And our pictures will become old photographs. This moment will just be another story someday  
*And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make

*The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship... Everything has its time. And everything ends.  
* And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something...  
*So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a I think they did all right. Against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose each other. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?  
*No doubt - endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?


End file.
